


Butterflies and all

by Pink_Butterfly



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Idiots in Love, OTP Feels, Shipping, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly
Summary: Ares has never truly fallen in love before, this he had known. Not even with Aphrodite. He thought he was never going to find anyone. He was never going to fall for someone and then instantly change, he always told himself.But then Persephone walked in, butterflies and all.
Relationships: Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Butterflies and all

**Author's Note:**

> Ares and Persephone is one of my OTP! Don’t hate me Perseades fans! I just love the idea of Ares totally in Love with Persephone! (And her butterflies)

“Hey mom?” Ares said walking into the kitchen as Hera was making brunch. “Yes dear?” She replied not once looking up from her bacon sizzling. “Can you sense if two people are going to get together?” Ares asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

This was when Hera looked up. 

“Moving on from Aphrodite finally?” Hera asked, squinting at her son. Ares choked. “I broke up with her a while back. I told you,” Ares whispered. 

Hera just laughed. “Sweet cheeks you have told me that millions of times before,” she laughed, flipping her bacon. 

“But anyways, if I am around the two people a lot and they have a strong connection. Then yes, most of the time I can since if something will happen between them. Although this does not mean it will happen for sure, it’s really just a prediction,” she replied, then once again eyed her son as he smiled to himself. 

“Why?” She asked stepping away from the counter and putting her hands on her hips. Then Persephone came inbutterflies and all. 

“Hey I’m back! Oh hi Ares!” She waved cheerfully. She could see her son smile even more as he looked at the beautiful flower before him. 

Now Hera was smiling. 

“Hello Persephone, did you tell Hebe that brunch is almost ready?” She asked calmly. 

Persephone nodded while saying, “Yes ma’am!” Hera smiled as she went back to cooking. Persephone went to the island and leaned on it while playing with one of her butterflies that had appeared, Touching it’s wings. 

“Hey sephie!” Ares said way too cheery for himself. He stopped and cleared his throat. “Hi!” She smiled at him as Hera turned around. She grinned broadly and said wisely, “Okay darlings. I’m going to go get Hebe ready for the day. If she did herself, fates know what she’d look like!” She finished while smiling even more, showing all of her teeth. 

So Ares, and the possible love of his life, were left standing there. Alone. In the kitchen, with the smell of freshly cooked bacon floating in the air. 

Persephone was still playing with one of her white butterflies. But then, as she looked at Ares, the white butterfly turned yellow-orange with red marks on it. Persephone jumped up startled at the color change. She blushed deeply while rubbing her neck. 

Was she thinking of me? Is that why it turned orange and yellow? Oh fates. Ares thought to himself. He began to blush while looking between the goddess and butterfly. 

“So Butterfly, whatcha been up to?” Ares asked. Loving his old nickname for her.  It suits her.  He thought. 

Persephone looked up Into Ares charming eyes and opened her mouth to speak. 

“Well I have just recently came back from my 5-day trip to the mortal realm. I have officially gotten my first temple!” She said excited. A sparkle appeared in her eyes as she says this. The same sparkle that appears often when talking to him. 

“What have you been up to Soldier boy?” She asked. Smirking at his reaction to the old nickname of his she came up with long ago. 

“Missing you...” he said it as if it was completely normal. He only realized he said it out loud moments later.  Gods you idiot! Why did you say that?! Now you sound like a weak, pathetic, teenage boy! How does she make me so... so... vulnerable?!  Ares thought to himself. 

She giggled that perfect giggle and Ares thought he would die. Just then. Just melt on the floor and there would be no more of him. It should be against the law for her to be so perfect. 

“Awe, you’re just flattering me!” She exclaimed. That may of been one of the first lies she had ever told Ares. Even if she didn’t know it. 

Ares couldn’t have this. 

“No I am not. You are so perfect Kore, and I don’t know what I could do without you,” he said stepping towards the vibrant little goddess. 

Persephone blushed and her freckles showed. Her nose and across her cheeks deepened light red. She still didn’t believe him. 

“That is probably one of the most kindest things anyone’s ever said to me.” Who would’ve thought that Ares, God of War, would be standing in the kitchen of Hera and Zeus’s mansion, making little Persephone blush like a ripe pomegranate? 

The sparkle still in her eyes as she looked up at him, a hint of love in her gaze. 

“I-“ Ares was caught off by Hera and Hebe walking in the kitchen. 

“Persephone! Look at my dress! Isn’t it just  so  pretty?!” Hebe asked clinging to the Goddesses leg. 

But Persephone was too caught up in Ares, and Ares was too caught up in Persephone, to notice what the little bitty Hera just said. 

“Come on I NEED to show you my dance routine I learned!” She said, taking Persephone’s hand and guiding her though to the living room. 

Ares never got to finish his sentence. He truly did not know what he was going to say. It sure wasn’t going to be good enough for the Goddess of Spring. 

Meanwhile, Hera has watched the whole interaction. She was smiling proudly to herself. 

Ares has never truly fallen in love before, this he had known. Not even with Aphrodite. He thought he was never going to find anyone that star-struck him. He was never going to fall for someone and then instantly change, he always told himself. 

But then Persephone walked in, butterflies and all. 

Ares instantly turned to his shining mother. 

“Oh Fates mom! I’m in love!” He said frantically. 

And then, with one final glance back at Persephone watching Hebe dance, she knew, that her Ares, her favorite son, her baby boy, wasn’t going to be just hers anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🥴🥺🥴🥺🥴🥺🥴


End file.
